


'cause I'll climb the walls that slowly cage you

by Laeana



Series: ℓove is a seduction game, [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finding each other again, Help, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Routine, Secret Relationship, Time Skips, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: The new shop is pretty. A place a bit more peaceful that allows him to have more clients. Maybe should he hire someone else ?The quirks of everyday life ...
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: ℓove is a seduction game, [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	'cause I'll climb the walls that slowly cage you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [not giving in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190493) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana). 



> Can we say it's a new life somehow since Sebastian moved ?
> 
> (featuring : not giving in by tom walker)

The new shop is prettier. It’s a little smaller but much better arranged, the windows form a glass roof outside in which he exhibits his new arrivals and some arrangements.

Valtteri even told him that he was relieved because it’s closer to his apartment. So honestly, it's more than perfect.

Their customers didn't even get lost along the way so what more could he ask for. The neighborhood is pleasant, the roads are lined with vegetation and a park is nearby; they were well received.

He's got the house on the other side of the little park and it's big, a little too big for a single man. As if he was waiting for someone to come and impose himself in his routine, take the side of his double bed.

It's really good. He is close enough and far enough away to know about it and sometimes to forget.

He is considering hiring an employee other than Valtteri because even for the two of them it seems to start to get a little too demanding. But he wants to find someone he can trust and still thinks his small business doesn't deserve as much attention.

Well ... small business ...

— Almost everyone in town has been coming here lately, his employee mutters, pouting.

— Yes. Strange isn't it ? I don't think we deserve more merit than anyone else. Do you think we should hire someone more ?

— Considering the sales we made, it’s largely possible. Having moved here really does our business, in the city center but not totally.

He nods quietly, moves the hydrangeas out of place to prevent them from getting damaged, and turns to see the Finn with his nose buried in the account book.

— I mean, you distort your good points I think. I would always be very grateful for you welcoming me here.

— I hesitate to take a second employee. I don't think someone to train would bother me but I'm not sure ...

— I can try to find out ? On the campus ?

— If you don't mind, it would help me a lot.

They exchange a knowing look. The rest of the day goes very well and at six o'clock the wedding couple comes to collect their ready bouquet. He smiles when he sees them exulting, moved by the arrangement.

He tries not to think, seeing them, of his own relationships, his love still so present in his chest for a certain married man. Not thinking about it could slowly make him forget everything.

The poison would eventually stop flowing through his veins.

Thinking about it all, he nibbles his lip lightly. He still hasn't sent the carefully prepared, fully-drafted response to Hannah. 

A ring in his bedside table.

Which was never meant for her, though.

He picks up the last stamps and his things. Finally close the shop. Valtteri left about thirty minutes ago. 

He walks through the threshold, glances briefly inside the store, almost freezing, a feeling of familiarity spreading through his chest.

— See you tomorrow.

A whisper.

He goes down the alley, crosses the road to get to the park. It's calm, still very calm at the end of the day. The day is slowly declining, the sky is tinged with orange and red, it’s very pretty.

In the blink of an eye, he's on the other side. His house is ideally located. He breathes slowly, seeing the beige facade and the veranda from here.

And the person standing in front, leaning against the entrance.

— L ... Lewis ?

Approaching more, he notices that the said is not leaning but rather curled up against it. Wearing only a shirt and jeans, he must have been cold. When his eyes open, Sebastian notices how puffy they are.

He immediately kneels down next to him, absolutely unable to hold back the worry that surges inside him.

— Is everything fine ? What happened ?

The Briton's two arms wrap around his neck as he crams his face into his neck, sobbing silently.

He gets up and takes the older one with him, without letting him go, inside his house. How hard it is to unlock a door with someone against you. Never mind.

He places him on the sofa, prepares two cups of tea. It's a somewhat ... familiar scene too. But in a very different way. How long has it been since he heard from his lover ? A few weeks ? Month ?

He places the cups on the coffee table.

— Lew' ? Can you tell me what happened ?

His companion nods quietly and rolls up his shirt sleeves. A few bruises are already visible on his arms. He frowns when he sees them.

— I don't understand what you ...

So Lewis undoes the top buttons one by one. Other marks are appearing, contrasting too much on his dark skin. Violet, green, blue ...

— He's the one who ...

Confirmation is not long in coming.

— Since when ?

— Since you've been gone. I ... looked for you that night ... B ... But you were no longer there. You were gone. It took me so long to find you ... I didn't want to see you but ...

— But ?

His guest lowers his eyes, lips quivering, as if for a truth he is having trouble getting out.

— I still love you. You're the only one where I thought I could run away to. Sorry, you probably have something else to do, I can go ...

The Briton gets up to leave but stumbles, or something. Sebastian somehow catches up with him.

— Can't you stand up anymore ?

— Sorry, I ...

Faced with this image of a sheepish man, not knowing where to stand, he wonders where the proud and cheerful Lewis has gone. He hugs him tighter, biting his lip, regretting.

— No, Lew'. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. Can you get up, Liebe ?

— Yes, I was just a little too abrupt, it revived old pains.

— Do you want some ointment ? It could at least deflate your bruises.

The older one lowers his head. He takes this answer for a yes. But the moment he gets up, the other man grabs his wrist and initiates a kiss. It's strange, maybe it's been a little too long. When they separate, they stay for a moment, eye to eye. Brown and blue.

— I don’t know what to do.

He hesitates for a moment. He dives back. Maybe he is too indulgent in the face of this pretty look but again, he is the man he loves.

— I'll protect you, okay ?

**Author's Note:**

> simple but efficient ?  
> the inspiration was flowing for those two, it was at this point that I started my royal au ... such memories ha !  
> I'm posting less frequently, i'm sorry, just need to find the motivation to publish the parts left.


End file.
